Salazar Slytherin, the Victim of the Hogwarts Four
by Youikina
Summary: What is Salazar was not a dark Lord? What he is was used and used? Harry found Salazar's sanctuary and his journal. It will show that Salazar was not even close to what the history books described. Mentions of Rape Godric/Salazar Godric/Rowena


**I had this idea and I decided to try it out.**

**This is only a one page story, I will not continue on with it.**

**From Youikina  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was bored out of his mind. It was the beginning of his fifth year and all he wanted was to be left alone. His so called friends were just telling Dumbledore every little thing he said. So he went to the one place no one else can go go., the Chamber of Secrets.<p>

He slid down the tub, and walked to the chamber door.

"_Open," _he hissed before the chamber doors came open. Stepping into the dirty chamber, he headed for the basilisk nest. Maybe he could find something there.

He found a way into the nest before casting lumos.

Light filled the chamber.

Strange, there is a tunnel in the far back of the nest. Hesitantly, he headed toward the tunnel. He followed it back to find a bedroom in a library.

The little library has a eating table and old kitchen. There was a desk made out of mahogany wood. On that desk was a journal.

Harry's curiosity overcame his worries and he picked up the journal.

_Dear Reader,_

_If you have found my sanctuary, then you are of my descent and worthy to be here. I am most likely just writing to stop myself from crying but I will tell you my story. You may not believe it, but at the end of the journal the seal on my drawer to show you my pensive and my memories._

_My name is Salazar Slytherin and I am the first of the Slytherin line. My mother was Victoria Prince and my Father was Rowe Ravenclaw. I have two siblings, Helga Hufflepuff nee Ravenclaw,and Rowena_ _Ravenclaw. I created a school called Hogwarts with my sisters. We let my future brother in law, Godric Gryffindor, take credit. I never liked Godric and as of last week, my suspicions came true. _

_I knew Rowena loved Godric with all her heart but since we met he has been sending me looks that make me very uncomfortable. I ignored the looks for my sister's sake but last Tuesday, while my sisters were visiting my father, I got a visit from Godric. He acted all nice but the next thing I know I am tied to the bed. _

_He took something that was meant to be given freely to the person I love. _

_Since that day he has been spreading rumors that I am a Dark Lord. This is not the truth. I know i might be hated through all of time but I have to make sure that no one of Gryffindor family will be able to take control of the wards. He stole everything from me. My sisters have turned their back on me. Godric got in contact with Caesarian Prince. They are going to force me to take a potion that will enable me to carry a child to birth. _

_I am scared and I have no one to turn to. _

_Salazar Slytherin_

Harry stared at the words in shock. The hero of Gryffindor house is a rapist. He needed to keep reading to be sure.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Reader,<em>

_It has been a month since the first day Godric came to my room. The days are starting to blur together and I am spending most of my time hidden in my sanctuary. This is not helping matters about the rumor that I am a dark Lord but I am too scared to see him again. Millay, my house-elf has been taking my orders from here. She makes sure I am well taken care of . I have to go back to my bedroom tonight. HE threatened me saying if I was not there, he would rape Rowena. It would break her heart if he did that. I will sacrifice myself for my sister. All I have is Millay and Rena, my basilisk. Please someone save me. I am so scared_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have been forced to take the potion. Godric refuses to let me out of his bedroom now. It is a good thing I removed everyone from the wards beside myself. I am being held prisoner in my home, that I created._

_I am only a week pregnant. I do not want these children. They will grow to hate me as well. Godric has told everyone that we fought and I ran away from Hogwarts. Everyone believed him. Why is everyone so manipulable?_

_Godric informed me that he wants seven children. I hate that redheaded bastard. _

_He is coming_

_Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal<em>

_I have not written in this thing for many a months. It is now one month until my due date. My stomach is large and Rowena is making sure I have a healthy diet for the baby. She was in on it all along. I knew she could never have children but I never considered she could betray me on this level._

_Has all I have ever known been a lie?_

_I am having two children right now, a boy and a girl. The girl will become Helena Ravenclaw and the boy will become the very first Potter. Godric informed me that I will have no say with my children and I will live out my life as a slave. _

_Why do they hate me so much? _

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a week since the birth of my children. Rickman Potter and Helena Ravenclaw are the most beautiful children I have ever seen. Then they were taken from me. _

_Godric moved us to his parent's old manor. I am forced to take care of the animals, make breakfast, lunch, dinner, clean the house, and take care of the Master's children. Godric made it very clear just because I birthed his children I could not claim him. That was the second time since my imprisonment I slapped him. _

_He in turn, took me again. I found out that this color Godric placed around my neck will now allow me to use magic. Instead, all my magic is pushed toward my naval. It appears that the potion only needs to be taken once and the victim can have children for the rest of their lives_

_It is time for bed, I have to get up and feed the chickens at dawn._

_Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_I am carrying another child. For some reason I can tell it is a baby boy. Nark, the Gryffindor house-elf is now to help me with my chores and to take care of me. He is a young house-elf and he reminds me of Millay. My precious Millay; she was stabbed through the stomach by Godric. Thank the Lords, he has no idea about my chamber. Runa is safe for now. _

_Rowena has been becoming more cruel towards me and it shows in Helena. Helena is now three years old. She knows not my name but she calls me slave and wench. My own child, is becoming an abuser. She is becoming one of my abusers. Rickman loved to read and spent most of his time in the Gryffindor Library. _

_I am proud of my son but I do not have a daughter anymore. Helena is Rowena's daughter, not mine. _

_Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_It has been five summers since I last wrote. My last pregnancy gave fruit to two beautiful boys. They were not named at all before Godric gave them to two of his parents who were heir-less. I knew of the MaCoys and Decloures owed Godric a lot. _

_I can't take much more of this. My body was not made to carry babies let alone twins. I am pregnant again but this one is a girl. _

_There is no point in me wondering who they will grow up to be, I am hurting. This might be my last pregnancy. _

_Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_I survived the pregnancy but barley. Godric has me on lock down in his room. He gave me a potion that will stop me from getting pregnant for a month. I wish I had died in labor. Being taken again and again hurts. _

_Please someone kill me. I want to die. I can't take this anymore. _

_Tonight I will sit my own throat_

_Goodbye _

_Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal<em>

_Godric caught me before I could do the act. He watches me so close. He says I am never going to escape him. _

_It hurt so much. Just let me die. _

_Salazar Slytherin. _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_I am dying. _

_This last child caused a lot of problems and I am going to bleed to death. It seems Helena is still angry that a male has taken her mother's stop in Godric's life. She gave me some type of poison. _

_With my last wish, I curse Godric, Rowena and all of their children. May they never find peace of happiness. Let them loose everything, like I have. The only child I choose not to curse is my beloved son Rickman, who goes by the name Baron Potter. _

_Goodbye to all _

_Salazar Slytherin, the victim of Hogwarts Castle. _

* * *

><p>Harry stared in shock at the journal. How dare those bastards. Turning the page, he found a list of all families that are cursed and how.<p>

_The Malfoys will never know the happiness of family._

_The Weasleys will never know the joys of money._

_The Decloures will never know true love only lust. _

_Gaunts will never know the joys of sanity._

_Ravenclaws ( Granger) will never know the joys of friendship only betrayal. _

_The Potters will know good fortune but constantly followed by trouble._

_The Prince (Snape) family will never know true love._

_Anyone who is like Godric, Rowena, or Helena shall be bound to Hogwarts ground until the true heir decides that they are free to go. _

_As you are worthy, the spell is no longer bound to you as you have faced betray and hardship. As of now, Harold James Potter is my one and only true heir. _

_From _

_Salazar Slytherin_

Harry stared at the journal and began to cry.

They deserve to be cursed.

Quietly, Harry made his way out of the hidden sanctuary and to the great hall, where everyone stared at him.

Harry stared at the Bloody Baron.

"You were in the chamber, weren't you," said Baron quietly. Harry nodded to him.

"Why are you still here, you are not bound by the curse," whispered Harry.

"It be my sister Helena, she was enraged to find out she was cursed and not I. She bound me with these chains, insuring that I can not leave with the true heir releases me," said Baron.

Harry got up and stood beside the Baron. He grabbed the shackle around his neck and unclasped it. Then he followed with his wrist.

"You are now free Baron Potter," said Harry before the Baron smiled and faded into the darkness.

A scream of rage was heard before Helena Ravenclaw came into the Great Hall looking enraged. He glared at Harry before gliding up to him.

"Release me," she snarled.

"Give me a reason why I should," snapped Harry right back at her. She stared at him in shock.

"Why do you refuse to free me," demanded Helena.

"I know what you did," said Harry before turning away from her.

"So what I killed that slut. That was my mother's place not his," screamed Helena.

"Did you ever stop to think that he did not want to be there in the first place. He gave birth to you! You stupid Bitch," screamed Harry before Helena looked at him in shock.

"That is not true," she said before Harry pulled out a vial.

"This is the memory of your birth. Would you like to see your birth so you can realize that you murdered your own birth mother," said Harry.

"Shut up," screamed Peeves coming in and in front of Helena.

"Hello Godric," sneered Harry at the man.

"Your Harry Potter," said Godric in shock. Harry looked at the chains from the baron and smirked. Immediately, the clasped the choker shackle around Godric's neck. Godric became see through. Godric tired to grab harry but his hand went straight through.

"Your my descendant, you can't do this to me," screamed Godric.

"No I am the descendant of Salazar who was held prisoner by you, forced to give birth to your children and was murdered by his own daughter. I have no relation with Godric the rapist Gryffindor," said Harry before moving his Gryffindor tie.

"You disown me," asked Godric silently.

"I, Harry Potter, the true heir of Slytherin hereby release the Prince family, the Malfoy family,the Gaunt family, and the Decloures from their eternal curses. The Ravenclaw family now known as Granger and the Gryffindor family now known as Weasleys are still bound to their curse, unless their names are William, Percy, Charlie, Fred and George, So mote shall it be," said Harry before the magic seemed to wash over the entire wizarding world.

Harry smiled as he looked up at the fake sky. Those who were like the Godric and Rowena will be forever bound to Hogwarts castle, should they escape, then they will forever be bound for hell.

* * *

><p>In the neither world, Salazar stared at his heir and smiled. At least now he is free from that man. Rickman appeared in front of him.<p>

"Dad," was all he was able to get out before Salazar had the man in a hug. Helga put her arms around them.

"Come on, lets go play that soccer game that your so into now Salazar," said Helga before they rushed to the green fields.

The after life was the best place he could ever be.


End file.
